New Gods
by chachingmel123
Summary: The battle between the two con men Vs a magical beast didn't quiet go to plan. But with their deaths came god hood and a new challenge. Climbing up the ranks of godhood.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Road to El Dorado.

Enjoy!

The world was a mysterious place.

Since terrible Magic existed, so must there be god's to grant this power.

The after life was the biggest mystery you wouldnt uncover unless your time had come or were close to death.

Their time had come.

Both Miguel and Tulio, couldn't quiet hold onto the vine as the ground came crumbling down around them.

The crazy priest went plunging into the wirlpool below.

But he was lucky.

Both of them fell in after him but instead diving into the water, they hit solid rocks and cracked their skulls, there was blood everywhere and shortly afterwards, the towns people could only peer over and look at their bodies in horror.

Of course, they knew they weren't god's now.

But they were the guys who stopped the sacrifices and taught them a little bit about the world outside their village.

Those brave two gave their lives to defeat the most feared man in the village.

Seeing all of this, all of them bowed their heads in respect and sadness, they would have a feast but it would in their names.

Meanwhile in the soul realm, nobody actually wanted to take them.

One one hand they were con men for all their lives but on the other hand, they saved an entire village from a magical beast.

They didn't belong anywhere.

So a new god had to be created.

"Of course, I'll do it" she said, with a sharky smile, while the person in charge of heaven looked at his head angel with a look that said 'Really?'.

Well, there wasn't a lot of people who were questionably good like her.

A new realm was created but the newly appointed god know she had to find souls to actually fill the place.

So she went down to see the two men's souls and both of them were just standing near their bodies that were now quietly pale, they just stared off into the distence blankly.

This was a common occurrence with souls because far too many souls create headaches, when the underworld opens up before their eyes.

So this way, they would be far more easier to rope in.

Just touching them, their entire lives flashed before her eyes.

She found herself clapping when she realised Tulio had scored that kind of girl.

She honestly felt bad for placing this on them.

But than she didn't care.

She cleared her throat and said. "Miguel and Tulio, for you crimes you should be in the underworld but due to your honourable death, you have been placed with me. I will make you god's"

Silence.

She continued. "As gods, you will not need to eat or sleep. Yes, you will get powers. However you will be set free from the sins of mortals. As new immortals, I will give you an hour in the mortal realm and than you will report to my realm and await instructions. Do I make myself clear?"

More silence.

"I said" she spoke up. "Do I make myself clear?"

Both of them spoke and said. "Yes, ma'am"

"Ma'am? I'm not that old. We'll, work on what you shall address me later." she said.

"Now I bestow upon you, your godhood." she said.

And than the world seemed to return to colour.

#El Dorado#

Things got worse for the village, as smoke was seen in the hazon and it was revealed that the guy who had been sacrificing people was still alive and currently leading an army towards them.

They prepared to fight.

Chel looked ready to escape with the horse on the boat.

Even though it hurt seeing Tulio body, he would want her to move on and fufil her dream so wiped away any tears.

However just as she was about to pull the sail down, she heard.

"Look!" Said a villager.

Everybody turned and tensed only for it to become shock and awe.

Miguel and Tulio were alive.

But they were walking on water.

Their already fabulously groomed hair, was moving to a none existent wind, they were in something similar but more luxurious than the clothes they wore to the party to celebrate the false godhood and there seemed to be a glow about them that wasn't there before.

They continued to walk, while everybody gapped and could not believe their eyes.

Their feet touched the stone floor.

Silence.

"You would think they would be more happy to see us" said Miguel, wispering to Tulio.

"Miguel and Tulio!" Yelled Chel, before running towards them and giving them a great big hug.

Both their eyes went wide.

"How did you two survive?" She said, releasing them. "What did you use to make it appear that you were walking on water?"

Than they heard it.

"ROW!"

Oh, no.

"I'm too late." Said Chel. "Their here. You two come and hide somewhere with me. It's not safe"

But instead of instantly running, they stood their ground.

"Let them come" said Tulio, releasing himself from her hand.

"Tulio?" Said Chel.

Than she got a good look at both of their eyes, those eyes that were breeming with mischief and trying so hard not to get caught had dissappeared, in their place was the clearest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

Tulio was looking at her with those clear eyes.

And than their would be capturers started appearing out of the opening, their shocked and grinning face appeared before them, the greed in the air was practically solid before them all.

The armoured men almost burst out laughing when they saw the tribe people with their spears and knives.

Tzekel-Kan grinned when he came he saw his former people's faces, and than yelled loudly. "SEE MY PEOPLE! I HAVE BROUGHT YOU THE TRUE GODS TO OUR VILLAGE! THEY WILL BRING ABOUT A NEW AGE AND SHOW THE IMPOSTERS WHAT A GOD-"

Both Miguel and Tulio drowned the man out.

"Boy, he really likes to hear the sound of his own voice" said Tulio.

"I know." Said Miguel, before he said. "So who's doing the honours. You or me?"

"Be my guest. You have a far greater connection to these people" said Tulio. "You saved them after all"

Chel had no idea what the hell they were blabbering about.

But then they saw Miguel eyes glowed yellow.

The water the boats rode on began to form and raise in the shape of a giant hand.

Miguel hand was raised in that exact same position.

And than the hand continued to form and before anybody realised it a water form of Miguel, about 6 stores high towered over the boats.

Miguel said loud for the whole village to hear. "Hello"

Everybody face was commerical.

And than Miguel water hand came down, men were flung over board, ships were broken in half, men scream as they went flying.

Some of them couldn't swim and drowned.

Water Miguel picked up a cowering Tzekel-Kan so that they were eye level.

"H-Hey, Miguel, right?" Said the man trying to save himself. "I am very sorry about what happened before. I didn't not recognise your greatness. Please forgive me"

However Miguel replied. "Say that to the people you sacrificed and used in your dark magic. Theres a cage in the underworld with your name on it. Goodbye"

And than Miguel closed his hand, you wouldnt think it was horrible until you realise the hand was made from water and there was no air holes.

He watched him stuggling with unfazed eyes and than he let up when the man was dead, than he tossed him into the river like trash, he had already poisoned the water for a second to finish off the rest of the men including the person who intended to sell them once upon a time.

Water Miguel lost his form and Miguel was greeted with a nudge.

"Nice work, Miguel" said Tulio. "Water you? Nice idea"

"Why thank you." Said the blond man. "I wanted to use something that already existed instead of making it happen"

Everybody was staring at them not believing what's just happened.

"Well, the threat is over. Now to take our stuff and leave" said Tulio and than they saw their bags and clothes come out from the house on top of many flights of steps and fly down to them, before wrapping themselves up nearing.

Again everybody faces was commerical.

"Y-Y-Your" began Chef Tannabok.

"Gods? We knew." said Miguel. "You can worship us later"

The man face changed.

And than they proceeded to ignore the mortal.

"Should we take the horse?" Said Miguel to Tulio.

"We can't take it because somebody else needs it." said Tulio.

"Tulio!" Chel said but they weren't listening at all.

She saw the armodilo and kicked it at Tulio face.

Tulio didn't even flinch but he did stop and turn to face her.

"Tulio" she said.

What she heard next dumbfounded her.

"Did a mortal just kick an armodilo at my face?" He said.

The whole world seemed to go silent as town people got closer.

"What?" She said. "Tulio, this is no time for jokes"

"Tulio, who's is the girl?" Said Miguel wispering to him.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never seen her before. Isn't she just a worshipper?" Said Tulio.

For him not to feel love, he had to forget she existed.

Even Miguel who had a crush on her had to forget her.

He spoke up and said. "You are lucky, you just surprised me, mortal. If you intended to kill, I would have shown you no mercy"

Some people were on their knees and Chel looked like she was just slapped as her boyfriend look at her with eyes that didn't know her.

"Anyway, haven't we stayed here too long, Tulio?" Said Miguel. "We're going to get an ear full if we don't leave the mortal realm"

"Good point, my good friend. Let's depart" said Tulio and than both of them turned around and walked away but as they were walking away they gradually grew more and more transparent until they had completely vanished before all of their eyes.

Everybody mouths were open when it was clearly they were gone as if they were Ghosts who came to say hello.

"WE HAVE BEEN VISITED BY GODS!" Yelled the village chief. "TODAY MARKS A NEW HOLIDAY! LET US FEAST!"

The crowd cheered.

Chel sat down defeated.

Her secret boyfriend died and became a god.

How could she process this?

#Questionable god realm#

"So, how was your time in the mortal realm?" She said in a beautiful robe before some golden curtins.

"It was so-so" said Tulio, while Migel tried to act elegant as well.

"Well, than feel free to relax in this realm until I figure out what to do next" she said, before the curtins opened and they both say what Humans would call paradise. "Oh and from now on, you will both adress me as Penge-sama" and than she left to her supervisor suite.

As soon as she left, both of them began celebrating immediantly.

Why wouldn't they?

They went from con man, to being actual god's.

Neither of them could quiet remember their lives as mortals but it didn't matter because they were set for all eternity.

The best clothes, the best housing, the best food even though they didn't need it.

However they both about to find out what they were seeing wasn't all gold.

Having believers was to have status in the world of gods and immortals.

As new gods, they were the lowest of the bunch.

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Road to Eldorado.

Enjoy!

It took them several minutes to realise the cheapness of the world.

The bright plants resembled plastic.

The food was just shiny.

The water looked nice but that was it, there was no sea life to speak off underneath.

It could easily have been dressed up tap water.

Both of them were in their supervisors office within an hour.

"What is it?" She said

"Penge-sama." Tulip started off respectful.

"Why is everything so fake?" Said Miguel, butting in.

Tulio gave him a look but he was a blunt guy.

"We're meant to be god's." Said Miguel. "The very image of perfection, and yet..this world is so plastic. If we went to the mortal realm, it would be so much better"

However, she answered them despite the outburst and said. "The reason why this world is like this is because this is what we get with what little followers we have"

"What?" Said Tulio.

"In the god realm, not all god's are equal" she said. "At the very top is the god where mortal go when their a good person. Second is the god in charge of the underworld. There are god's that have various international holidays named after them where they become top dog for one entire day. Than there are the gods who get small holidays named after them. Us? We're just above the gods who are created just because somebody wants to feel superior to everybody else"

Both of them were stunned.

"If you want better living arrangement, you need more people to believe in you" she said. "But dont do it in a way that angers another god, we are all weak by god standards, even me." before she said with a sharky grin. "Well I plan on fixing that"

"Now, get out" she said, and suddenly both of them found themselves at the bottom of the holy steps.

"Well, that was something" said Miguel. "We might as well go to the mortal world and Chum it up with the village in the middle of nowhere"

"Wait a minute" said Tulio as he thought. "There is a way to fix this without angering somebody much stronger"

"I'm all ears" said Miguel.

"People pray when their in a real bad situation, right?" said Tulio. "Terrible things are happening all the time in the mortal realm. Before anybody starts praying to a god to save them. Boom. We sweep in and save the day"

"That's genius but aren't we wanted though?" Said Miguel.

"That's why we appear as Nobel's" said Tulio. "The law is looking for Con man who have never worn anything fine in their lives. People will look the other way if you show them you have wealth. Mortals are like that. Money decides everything for them. I was once willing to jump over a cliff for it."

Of course they as immortals that did not care for the stuff now but the mortals allowed it to rule them.

"I get it. A trip to where people are suffering and we create faith." said Miguel.

"We should probably split up, than" said Tulio. "It's a bit awkward with both of us travelling together. When we're finished, we'll come back. But first we need approval to go to the Mortal world from our Supervisor. It's going to be such a pain if were not registered"

If he was another god, he would liked to know what immortals he was dealing with in the mortal world that could effect him.

Both of them went up the steps again and knocked, they heard a sigh before they heard.

"Your approved to go to the mortal world. Now go away" she said.

Both of them turned around.

"Having a god as a supervisor does have its advantages" said Miguel.

And than both of them crossed over to the mortal realm.

#Mortal Realm#

Tulio was right.

As long as the world was awful for most people, gods will be needed.

Miguel entered a bar in a fine robe only to be stunned to see hardly anybody was there.

Wasn't this the place of food and alchole?

He sat down and the waiter appeared before him in a flash.

"Hello, you must be from out of town. What can I get for you?" Said the waiter, eyeing the rings he could through the fine cloak.

"Give me some broth, some meat and some wine" he said, putting a small sack of money on the table.

Seeing this, the man lept it up and said. "Right away Sir."

Miguel looked at the price board and was slightly taken back by how expensive everything was.

He had only come from Spain but even he knew the world must have gone mad if a single loaf of bread was 13 slivers.

He waited to see if more people came in through the door.

Nobody arrived when his food was presented to him.

Miguel said. "Can I ask what's going on? I've never been to a bar where even the alcholics won't step into"

The man paused before saying. "It's the draught. Not a good harvest this year. Food prices skyrocketed and a lot of people are starving and even eating the dust from the floors. I and my family got lucky since we have stock because of my business. But with the low amount of costumers streaming in, were struggling to find a way to keep paying our suppliers. Eventually we'll starve too but we do hand out the little we can afford to the local residence at the end of each week."

"That terrible. Have you tried praying to some water god or something?" Said Miguel.

"That nonsense?" Said the man. "We're practically people. Plants aren't suddenly going to come back to life just because you prayed for it. Even if rain came now, it will only provide water for us to live for a few more day. The whole river needs to come back"

"Is that so..." said Miguel.

The man than said. "Anyway, don't feel bad for us. We cant be the only people, who are starving. It's just how the world works."

"Well, faith goes a long way" said Miguel. "By the way my name is Miguel"

The man felt a draft of wind behind him and he turned around to see, but what he saw next had him shocked and struggling to believe his eyes.

Sacks.

Sacks of god filled his entire counter.

And how did he knew it was gold?

Some of them were over flowing.

Not only was it enough for him to pay his suppliers but he could close shop and retire fabulously.

The man with the cloak and rings was nowhere to be seen.

His mouth hung up, not quiet believing his eyes before he yelled. "ESTBON!"

Did he just encounter something supernatural just now?

#Miguel#

Miguel walk into the town square carrying a beautiful guitar, his senses were assaulted by unwashed people, people using the streets as their own toilet and how many dangelously skinny People there where.

His appearence brought attention, a stranger with a expensive robe, rings and a guitar, may fetch them enough to let them eat for a week.

Miguel found himself being followed, but he marely just turned the corner and dissappeared to his stalkers confusion.

Miguel went to another part of the town and saw a batch of grass was yellowed and dried up.

He sat on it and took out of his guitar.

However he heard.

"Have you come to mock us? Have you come to play us our death tune?" Said a thin old woman. "If you truly want to help, sell your items and buy us food with the money and share it with us. If I wasn't so weak, I would be throwing a chair at you. How dare you come here!"

Her words were agreed on by everybody around her.

Had he come to mock them for their situation?

If they had the food to make the journey out, they would have done so already.

However Miguel was not deterred, he didn't cave into the hatred he could see.

He began to play the song, he had taught the El Dorado people, the only people who truly appreciated his playing.

However as an immortal now, it took on a life of his own and his fingers moved like a true master and the music seemed to travel everywhere.

Even the people out in the field in hopes of finding something, could hear the sound of a guitar playing.

And than it happened.

A light began to spread from his feet and spread, everybody who angry, mouths transformed into shock when they saw the light and it spread, the area that the light left was brought back to life, not only that but the buds that had dried up bloomed.

This power spread through the whole land, the starving people and those bidding their time to join them could only stare with wide eyes.

The dusty and wairly plane transformed into a tropical paradise.

The farmers came to look and saw their crops being brought back to life before their very eyes under the cords of a guitar being played.

But even through the crops came back, he didn't stop playing, suddenly the clear skies began to get dark as dark clouds formed.

Bread began to rain down from the sky and water.

Somehow the water and the bread never clashed and the water was directed into dry river and canals below.

Not only that, those who saw food, attacked it and found it was the best bread they had ever tasted.

What was happening was nothing short of a miracle.

He finished his song two minutes and the sky cleared up but the effect on the land was still there.

Miguwl had single handled turned a severer faminine into a great havest and he was well aware, everybody was silent and looking at him with wide eyes and open jaws.

Was he some kind of entity or a magic man?

Miguel than began to strum a happy tune as he got up, and than he began to dance and strum his way, with each step the grass seemed to bloom in that small area.

He went to the poorest looking place and sang, about finding some happiness in something and how there is always hope in the world.

He got kids to join in after he had given them apples that he made from nothing.

He eventually got to a fountain that now was filled with water.

He sat down and ended his song.

Silence.

A whole crowd had gathered around him now.

He than took off his cloak and said. "My name is Miguel. Subnornate to the god, Penge-sama. Nice to meet you all, Mortals" he bowed like he was an actor on stage. "Now good bye"

He dissappeared before their very eyes but Miguel was smart.

He left his god like guitar behind.

It transformed from a normal guitar to one of gold and precious gems before countless eyes, it was enveloped in a strange light and just stood there on the rim.

The sole proof of the legend.

Suddenly all the people near by got on their knees and began to worship the guitar.

"GOD!"

"A GOD HAS COME TO SAVE US!"

"GODS ARE REAL!"

"ALL HAIL PENGE-SAMA!"

Even the hard core none believers had no choice but to believe.

"Nobody touch the instrument." Said the town chief." Our village has been blessed by a god. With this instrument, we no longer need to feel hunger because our crops have been revived. Who knows what diaster will befall us if we do not take care of it? Today let their be a holiday, where we give thanks to our God Penge-sama for sending the subnominate Miguel to us!"

And they all cheered, agreeing.

In a few years this place would become a legend, a place where the havest was so much that the people never starve, the story behind it will attract thieves but the guitar will never go missing for long.

One way or another, it always came back.

But that was years from now.

#God Realm#

Penge watched as her desk turned from uncomfortable looking wood to finally crafted wood and there was a few extra things of luxury added to her office.

She felt a new source of power flow into her, along with images of new believers that Miguel made.

Than she turned to Tulio.

For two con man, they both work fast.

And scene!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Road to Eldorado.

Enjoy!

"Please somebody save us" said a young boy.

"You shouldn't be praying here boy" said an old man. "Everybody is going to end up on a Sugar Plantain eventually. Your young, so it's likely that you'll become a servant boy to a rich person until your too old and than they will sell you off to the Plantain"

There was a large group of them, some of them had been kidnapped from their homes, others had been sold by their friends and family, others sold themselves because they couldn't live otherwise.

As a slave, you were guaranteed food, even if it wasn't good food.

However, this group was rare because there were no criminals amongst them, just people who had a huge amount of debt over their heads.

Suddenly a group of armed man came in and pulled the kid out, because the children were the easiest to sell.

The kid was dragged onto a wooden stage where he was faced with rich and heartless adults.

It didn't matter if he was screaming in pain from how the men pulled his arm without a care in the world.

The slave master smiled and said. "Welcome to my slave auction. First up, this young boy"

He didn't even bother to learn this kid's name.

"Great for small tasks," said the man. "And as he gets older, he gets stronger. You can train him up to be the strongest of men and sell him off at the highest price. Don't you think it's worth the investment?" He smiled while the kid struggled. "Do I hear 100 peso's (100 US dollars/80 British pounds)?"

Somebody raised their hand and yelled "100!"

"Great. Do we have higher?" Said the man, before he saw people begin to raise their hand and he said. "250, 345, 400, 650. Can I get a 657?"

Everybody looked around, this was a kid who required a large investment. Who would pay-"

"10,000 Peso!" Suddenly somebody yelled.

And that's when the uproar happened as everybody and their grandmother turned to see who would bid such a price for a mere child.

However, when they did, they saw a young man but he had a collar of a slave.

But the colour was made from gold and had a crest on it.

"My master will pay 10,000 for this child and every single slave you have in your shop. Young, old or sickly" said the man coming forward and stunning than all. "If somebody offers a higher price for a slave, he will quadruple it original"

Everybody was in an uproar.

"40, 000 for each slave?" Said, somebody.

"This person wants all the slaves? Who has such money in Cuba?" Said another person.

"Maybe, a rich officer from another country is passing by?" Said somebody else.

The man then took out a small bag and put it on the stage, it opened open and coins just flowed out of it like a river.

Seeing this money, greed flashed in the slave masters and guards eyes.

"There are two carriages filled with bags of money. You can have them. My master just wants the slaves" said the man.

And never before had a man gone from huge and cocky, to a yes man.

"Of course." Said the man "I'll be more than happy to supply you with slaves" before he said. "Would you like them gift wrapped?"

"Anything is fine," said the man. "My master has hired guards to keep the slave in check."

"Of course," said the man.

And then the man pulled out the closed sign and he instructed the guards to drag the slaves out.

Of course, they didn't want to go, but the group was forced to go, each person was dragged to the meeting point and they saw beautifully crafted carriage surrounded by tough and strong men, each person had a golden collar on them.

It was such a grand show of power, that the slave master and guards were overwhelmed.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking...which carriage has the gold?" Said the yes man slave master.

"I will talk to my master," said the man, before walking to the most impressive carriage they had ever seen.

They couldn't hear the slave but they saw an arm that was covered in rings made from precious jewels holding a wine cup that was equally as impressive.

Truly a big shot had come.

A man who walked on fine gold.

The slave came back and said. "My master said, the two carriages at the bottom are filled with Gold. Do not look at any other carriages. Disobeying this order will be taken as a slight to my master."

"O-Of course. We wouldn't dream of making your master mad" said the slave master.

And then the greedy men were taken to the last two carriages and the curtains were drawn back to reveal the treasure chest of Pesos.

Bags of gold we're stacked high and greed was flowing.

"Is everything satisfactory?" Said the man.

"O-Of course. Of course" said the slave master.

And then the slave master handed the reluctant slaves over to the buff men, who then forced them all to get inside a carriage, before the two gold carriages and rode the horses away.

The slave master watched as the powerful Cavan left, unable to believe they had made such a big profit today.

They began to unload the bags of gold, inside the building and put them in their chests.

When all the chests we're filled, they closed it.

The Gold disappeared from within the chest.

The master never said they could keep it.

#Inside of the carriages#

Things were shocking for the slaves that had been forced to her in, the floors were filled with pillowcases and mats, designed to make sure the ride was as comfortable as possible for them.

They even had bowls of fruit.

However, those who were naive took this as a good sign but those who know how terrible the world could be had grim faces.

There was only one reason, somebody would buy so many slaves and butter them up.

Experimentation.

The person who brought them must have a sick personality, he was trying to make their last moments as comfortable as possible before he unleashes his sadistic side.

There was no way somebody who had money was this nice.

They travelled for days, stopping every few hours to feed people and the animals while the master was in his carriage supposedly living it up.

After a few days, they finally stopped for good.

"Get out," said a guard. "We're here"

Everybody was shoved out but when they got to see what they stopped in front of, they couldn't believe it.

The place was beautiful.

Birds were singing, the ground was lush and fertile and there was a row of houses not that far from them.

Suddenly the guards started laughing.

It wasn't a creepy ominous laugh, it was light-hearted 'We pulled one over somebody' laugh.

And then they began to take off their collars, much to everybody shock.

What was going on?

Finally, the master came out to offer a simple explanation.

He stood before them and everybody realised the other carriages we're filled with slaves too who looked just as equally baffled.

He took a deep breath and said. "Hello everybody my name is Tulio, nice to meet you all." miraculously even those at the end could hear him. "And I know your all confused right now, so let me tell you what's going on."

And then he dropped a bombshell.

"I have just brought each and every one of you, your freedom," he said, as everybody went in an uproar, but he allowed them to shout it out before saying. "Yes it's unbelievable but you need to have a bit of faith some times"

He then transformed into his godly form, glowing hair and all.

Those who didn't know took a step back while those who did looked ready to worship him.

"Now let's get properly acquainted," he said. "I am Tulio, assistant to the God Penge-sama. I have decided to help each and every one of you because you lack faith and need a miracle. Now, I give you that miracle, in the form of freedom. The village you see not that far from you is filled with empty houses. If you wish to live in those houses you may do so. Here, you have an abundance of food but of it makes you feel more comfortable, you can also grow your own food. However, if you go outside, I do ask that you wear the collars, slavery is still high in Cuba"

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

"And what if we don't, want to live here?" Said, somebody.

"Than feel free to leave," he said, stunning them all. "However, this place will be closed off from you forever. Your memories will remain the same but nobody will believe you. I also won't be shocked if you get captured again. Every mortal here is given one shot. It is up to you, what you do with that shot"

Silence.

"Can we bring our families?" said the boy.

"Of course," said Tulio. "Feel free to bring your friends and family in. However again, make sure you wear the collar. However, when you bring them here, their hearts will be tested. If they fail, then they will not be allowed to enter. Lots of villages get destroyed because evil manages to get in the position of power. This is a God-blessed ground. Evil hearts will not defile this place."

He was really talking like a god.

"If any of you have questions, please talk to the new village leader," said Tulio, pointing the surprised guy. "If you wish to free more slaves, there is a treasury." Before he said. "Now, I have stayed long enough in this mortal realm. Good luck, Penge-sama chosen mortals"

And then he turned and began vanishing before their very eyes, he left behind a trail of pure gold before entering a large rock, as soon he passed through the rock engraved the painting of two people with crowns bowing in front of a woman on a throne.

Of course, this was all flare.

Everybody eyes we're wide and then they turned to the newly appointed chef or tried to.

Well.

The decision wasn't that hard to make.

#Immortal Realm#

"Yo. Tulio. What took you so long" said Miguel who was floating lazily on water with fishes below him.

"Careful planning, that's what," said Tulio, before he said. "Do you feel that?" Looking towards their bosses office.

"I've been feeling that for a few days," said Miguel. "Prayer really is the source of a gods power"

The blonde had converted a whole town and Tulio was starting to get prayers in.

Suddenly their boss came down, surprising both of them.

However, she seemed to have become prettier within days.

"Good work both of you," she said. "Take a vacation, I'm going to the centre to rank up"

People had heard of her now and we're offering her gifts and prayers, how could she continue to stay a nobody?

She then vanished before their eyes.

Both of them stared at the spot she once stood on.

"So the city of gold then?" Said Tulio.

"City of gold," said Miguel.

Meanwhile, she appeared in the god realm.

However, because of her rank, she was immediately shoved to the lowest tier line.

She frowned at this.

Her frown increased when she saw the B and A rank gods strut their stuff past her, they were dresses in far nicer clothes than her and one didn't even use his feet, he just had a Charity carry him to his destination and everybody from the lower lines were just looking at them in awe.

However because she was once a human soul, she ignored them and continued waiting in line.

This was the god realm, laws of the mortal realm don't exist here.

Before her very eyes, she was in front of the line seconds later.

The assistant of the god of post said. "Let's measure your power scale"

The god glowed before saying. "Oh, you've done very well for yourself recently. You'll be promoted to E rank. As an E Rank god, you'll be informed of anything major happening and those who you wish to protect will receive a small blessing."

Basically, it was the bare bones of what she could get.

No entire realm dedicated to her.

No being in the meeting to decide what was going on with the mortal realm.

No officially title.

This was basically a 'Congrats your a god now, now go away', but she didn't show irritation instead she said. "Thank you. I would like to be upgraded to Rank E"

And the assistant did so.

She got levelled up and walked out of the line, she turned and saw all the stores that catered to gods who were Drank and up.

She zapped away with a shaky smile.

Soon.

Soon, she will cause chaos.

And scene!


End file.
